<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just wanna tell you how i'm feeling by hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288952">just wanna tell you how i'm feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles'>hudders-and-hiddles (LeslieWrites)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>romance and nibblies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Early Days, Fluff, M/M, Mixtape, Music, POV Patrick Brewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieWrites/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I Really Like You: a mixtape for David Rose, carefully curated by Patrick Brewer</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>romance and nibblies [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just wanna tell you how i'm feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://wild-aloof-rebel.tumblr.com/post/618598578011701248/if-patrick-had-made-david-a-mixtape-when-they">An anon asked me over on tumblr</a>, "If Patrick had made David a mixtape when they first started dating, what songs would he put on it?" I had intended just to make a list, but you know how things go, and now here we are.<br/><br/>Title comes from a lyric in the first song on the list.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The store is closed on Tuesdays, but there’s still plenty of work to be done, and so Patrick pulls up outside the motel at precisely 10 am, fingers already unlocking his phone to send David a text. But his boyfriend is already spilling out the door, surprisingly put-together despite the early-for-David hour. They don’t always do vendor runs together, but when they’re bringing new products into the fold or old Mr. Harrison wants to hear how his pencils are selling or there’s anything else where David feels like he needs the quantifiable kind of backup Patrick can provide, they go together, and this is the first time they’ve done that since they started dating.</p><p>Dating. Boyfriends. Having a name for this is still pretty new. But the feelings twisting through Patrick’s veins are not. This isn’t just some casual thing for him. </p><p>They haven’t talked about it in much detail, but he gets the impression that David’s had a lot of casual things in the past and more than a few miscommunications about them, too. Patrick doesn’t want that for them. He wants David to know just how happy he is to be doing this with him—dating, running the store, all of it. He wants him to know that he’s in this completely. If this were 1955 and they were in high school, he’d give David his varsity baseball jacket and his class ring and ask him to go steady, but it isn’t and they’re not, so he has to find another way to tell David what he wants to say. </p><p>Which is why when David climbs into the passenger seat, he has to pick up a cd case lying in the way before he sits down.</p><p>“What’s this?” he asks, dropping a quick kiss to Patrick’s cheek before going back to eyeing it like it’s the off-brand soap Roland “accidentally” left in their store last week in place of one of Brenda’s. The lime green jewel case is clear on the front, so David can obviously see where Patrick has written the words <em>I Really Like You: a mixtape for David Rose, carefully curated by Patrick Brewer</em> in bold black sharpie on the front of the disc.</p><p>“Just some driving music,” Patrick replies anyway, pink but pleased when David carefully lifts the disc from the case and pops it into his cd player. Eighties pop synth immediately fills the car, and David hits the eject button before Patrick can even start to laugh. “Oh, come on, you don’t like Rick Astley?”</p><p>“Did you <em>burn a cd</em> just to rickroll me?”</p><p>“It’s a sweet song if you actually listen to the words!” The argument would be more effective if he could make it without snickering, but the look of absolute affront on David’s face is just too good. “Okay,” he says between his teeth as he tries to bite down his enjoyment. “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist. But there are actually other songs on there.”</p><p>David gives him a skeptical side eye but does at least reluctantly push the disc back into the player. He hits the skip track button to be met with a breezy guitar instead and rears back in horror. “<em>Absolutely not</em>.”</p><p>Patrick loses it again, which is a problem since he’s the one driving, but he can’t help it. David’s distaste is hilariously palpable, and it’s everything he had hoped for when he’d put together the track list. </p><p>“But, David, your body <em>is </em>a wonderland.”</p><p>A quick look across the car shows David’s emotions warring on his face. At a guess, Patrick would say part of him wants to savor the sincerity with which he’d imbued the statement, while the other half is calculating how much damage his sweater will sustain if he jumps out of a moving vehicle. Eventually he settles somewhere in between, declaring, “I draw the line at John Mayer. I’d say ‘at anyone in the music industry my sister has slept with,’ but I don’t think there’d be enough artists left to fill a whole cd.”</p><p>He hits skip once more, hesitating with his finger over the button this time, ready to press it again if needed, but this track doesn’t seem to be one he recognizes. Over the soft strum of a guitar comes a mellow voice.</p><p>
  <em>We are on our way<br/>
It might be a hard way<br/>
But as long as I’m with you…</em>
</p><p>David’s hand retreats to his lap, and Patrick realizes that he’s really listening now, taking in the words and the intent with which Patrick had chosen this song. It’s what he’d wanted, why he’d stayed up late last night swapping tracks in and out until he’d crafted the perfect list, mixing “Let’s Get It On” and “I Touch Myself” and “Wonderwall” with songs like “I Like to Be With Me When I’m With You” and “Sweet Thing” and “I Really Like You.” He means every last one of them, even the cheesy, ridiculous, not-really-that-sexy ones like ”I’ll Make Love to You.” Even “Never Gonna Give You Up.” He’d put it all together because he wants David to know all the things he feels for him, all the ways he wants him, but it’s a little terrifying too. Because there’s a difference between planning something and actually doing it, between wanting to be seen and actually digging right down between your bones to let someone watch the bloodied beat of your heart.</p><p>
  <em>At the end of a long, long day<br/>
There is not much more to say</em>
</p><p>The chorus comes around for the last time, and Patrick takes a deep breath and finally risks a glance at David. But whatever worries he might have had about any of this, it all drifts away like leaves in an autumn breeze. David is looking back at him with the barest hint of a smile and the warmest, softest eyes Patrick’s ever seen, and if he hadn’t already known that he’s in love with David, he’s pretty sure this moment would do it. It’s far too soon for those words—the ones in these songs will have to do for now—so instead Patrick reaches across the center console and takes David’s hand in his, twisting their fingers together as he refocuses on the road ahead of them.</p><p>
  <em>I’m so glad I met you</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The lovely and wonderful <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromarty/pseuds/cromarty">cromarty</a> has put together the official <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2CFsq80F9xQQ4Lu6lu1uJe?si=MJli0bL6SwiMvukE59Tczg">I Really Like You: a mixtape for David Rose, carefully curated by Patrick Brewer</a> Spotify playlist, so check it out if you'd like to see the full track listing and give some of these songs a listen!<br/><br/>You can find me on tumblr as <a href="http://wild-aloof-rebel.tumblr.com">wild-aloof-rebel</a> (my Schitt's Creek blog) or <a href="http://hudders-and-hiddles.tumblr.com">hudders-and-hiddles</a> (my main).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>